yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Ranch
Yo-kai Ranch take place in an alternate universe where Nathan is a Rank-S Earth Attribute human/Yo-kai and his mother is a Rank-S Earth Attribute anthropomorphic Clydesdale horse known as Clydena. Plot A woman named Lucy gives birth to a baby boy and names him Aaron. Nathaniel and his wife became parents but a year after Aaron's birth, their house was mysteriously caught on fire killing both Lucy and Nathaniel. But a 14 feet tall female Earth-Attribute Rank-S Legendary Merican anthropomorphic Clydesdale horse Yo-kai known as Clydena spings into action, and rescues the baby boy Aaron, after his parents where burned to death. Later the next day, Cydena takes the baby home with her. There lives 5 Other Yo-kai Farmernyan, Colleena, Miss Moo Moo, Cornfused, and Howler sees Cydena with the human baby in her hands. Cydena tells her friends that the baby boy's name is Aaron and his parents were killed in the fire, She and the other Yo-kai begins to raise the baby boy Aaron. 4 years halved passed and Aaron as a preschooler and with his own Yo-kai watch sets out with his new caretaker Cydena to Aaron old home which is now in ruins caused by the fire long a go. Cydena tells Aaron that his parents were killed in a fire and she and the other Yo-kai raised him. Aaron Excepts the truth and they went back home. Few more years halved passed. Aaron now a grow man has fallen in love with his Yo-kai caretaker and friend Cydena, they had sex, and he got her pregnant. 9 months later, Clydena gives birth to a baby human/Yo-kai Hybrid boy with Ceruean eyes, Black hair, Black horse ears, and a cropped tail like his mother. Aaron names the boy Nathan. 9 years halved passed, Nathan how a 9 year old boy (Rather than 11 years old in this reality) wearing blue jeans, shirtless, and wearing dog tags around his neck and a cowboy hat. Nate helps out around the farm with his mother, and other Yo-kai caretakers. Then one day Nathan and his mother discovers a Yo-kai battle going on at the fields, they went to investigate along with Colleena, Farmernyan, and Howler to see what was going. There they see Dr.Maddiman, Tattleterror, and McKraken battling 4 11 year old Ordinary kids Eric, Alex, Katie, and Kenny. Alex Possess the Yo-kai watch (instead of Nathan) With her Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan. While Eric, Katie, and Kenny possess Yo-kai watches of their own, Eric's Yo-kai Casanono, Manjimutt, and Tengu. Kenny's Yo-kai Snow Rabby, Agyou, and Swelterrier. And Katie's Yo-kai Kyubi battles off Dr.Maddiman, while Kenny's and Eric's Yo-kai battles off Tattleterror, and McKraken. Suddenly, Nathan and his mother Cydena interfered and punches Dr.Maddiman, Tattleterror, and McKraken in the face, making the kids and their Yo-kai shocked. Alex asked Nathan who he is or what he is, but then McKraken got up and takes a good look at the hybrid boy Nathan, then he called him an ugliest jackass he's ever seen. Enraged, Nathan attacks McKraken with a baddest temper and punches him 12 times in the face, and kicks him. After that, Dr.Maddiman, Tattleterror, and McKraken flees in terror. Nathan chases after them, but his mother, Colleena, and Farmernyan restrains and calms hims down while his mother tells him that they're beaten. Colleena places a pair of headphones and turns on the I-pod that plays the music songbird, it's the only music that calm's Nate down. Nate relaxes, and is now calm. Nate apologizes to his mother and caretakers for his temper, and they introduces himself to the kids and their Yo-kai. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Ranch